


Dark Sky Haze

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Has elements of Black Haze, No Knowledge of Black Haze is necessary to read this fanfic, Psychic Abilities, are just weak magicians, kind of hate how rough reborn is, magicians hate mafia, poor reborn, tsuna well-known magician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, is on a mission to fix the lay lines and abolish the tri-ni-sette system. Except, everything goes down hill, when a certain hitman shows up…. Poor, poor mafia. Magicians are like cats, they do what they want when they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Sky Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana bring bad news. Tsuna makes a decision. Iemitsu is an idiot and Nana indirectly makes a mistake.

Although the mission parameters seemed simple, there was so much he didn’t know. His master, was unsurprisingly unhelpful, and while Ms. Nana was trying her best to help him in any way possible there was simply not enough information to go on.

Sure, there were whispers of some underground criminal group known as the mafia, but for much of the information he did find out, there was literally nothing on the tri-ni-sette he was suppose to destroy. Bits and pieces of powerful objects and whispers of flames were the only things he had to go on, and much of it was centered in maybe's and what if's, it was rather annoying and time comsuming.

The only things he did know was that it referred to the ‘Seven Three Policy’ and was supposedly responsible for maintaining the balance of the world–something which Tsuna knew was a load of bull. He could feel the pull of the energy from it, and the darkness it created, but beyond what he could feel, there wasn't much else.

Still, as much as he knew that nothing was going to come of it, he stayed in Namimori, waiting for the next packet of information, one of the other first ranked magicians would eventually send him.

“Tsuna-kun?” A voice said slipping through his thoughts.

It was Nana.

She looked a little nervous and was wring her hands rather tellingly in her apron. Although she lived in the neutral area reserved for people of low magical power, she was a well-known figure of influencial research. Her research in the lives of ordinary non-magical humans was instrumental in getting laws passed to protect non-magical humans. So, it was a little strange to see her so nervous.

“What’s wrong?” He asked sealing and sending yet another of his reports back to the Opion Guild.

“Iemitsu seems to have made a mistake.” She said frowning. “He’s sending over a tutor.” 

Tsuna blinked, thrown for a loop. “A tutor? What for?” There was nothing off the top of his head that he could think off that would require a tutor. His grades in at Namimori weren’t great but they weren’t bad either, and he wasn’t bad at athletics, so why would–

“I don’t know.” Nana said looking out the window, the frown on her face much more pronounced then it had been minutes ago. “But its probably related to his work.” She said at last. "I might have used too much magic to make your Identity more concrete." Then she paused, and almost as an afterthought added. "Hibari-kun was looking so closlye at your profile."

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair.

“I see.” Tsuna said tapping on the report. Both watched as the parchment flickered before vanishing into black flames. “So the mafia is involved.” He noted, pushing back his chair and standing up to grab his book bag. He shifted some papers to the side, and tapping on his ID card watched as the information stated to expand off the card and onto the air infront of him. "You put that I was your son on the documents, didn't you?" He asked scanning the information.

She nodded.

He didn’t say anything else, but from the look on Nana face, she too wasn’t too happy either .

Her husband had never told her anything about his job, and as much as she played the fool, she knew something was up, yet never in all the years did he ever come clean.

It wasn’t until Tsuna had stepped into her life and asked permission to stay in her territory, did she finally find out the truth.

Her darling husband was part of the mafia, a group of people well known to extort and experiment on any person found to have psychic abilities until their powers finally consumed them.

“How do you want me to handle the situation?” Tsuna asked taking out some books from his book bags, and shuffling some papers. If it had just been him, he’d have sent this ‘tutor’ who ever he was packing and have a talk with Iemitsu, but he wasn’t by himself.

He was living with Nana, and wasn’t going to return her kindness with trouble. He wasn’t like that problem child Shicmon, or even that violent child Hibari that controlled the human school he attended, he was diplomatic. No matter how irritating, or troublesome the situation might be to him later.

Still, as Tsuna gathered the rest of his books to start his homework, Nana still hadn’t answered. He turned in his seat looking at her waiting.

Instead of worry or even sadness, she was smiling.

“I think darling needs a reminder, Tsuna-kun.” She said crossing her arms rather daintily. “Even though I live here, I don’t know anything about real magic. I know about family, and you are family. You helped me, gave me understanding, and now its Iemitsu’s turn.” She said starting to walk back to the kitchen.

“So you don’t care how I deal with this problem?” Tsuna asked her stopping her in her tracks.

She turned her head and smiled at him. “I know you, and you are kind. Chaotic, but kind. So have fun, Tsuna-kun.” She said and walked back to the kitchen.

Tsuna smiled, and turned back to his homework. 

There was a lot to do.

XXxxxxxXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana is not Tsuna's mother, simply a relative he's staying with until he can figure out what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Magician Scale is ranked from 10 to 1, with 10 being a newly awaken magician and rank 1 is a magician of incredible power that is sometimes known as a human weapon.
> 
> Only 1 out 10 people have the power to awaken as a magician.
> 
> Of all the 597,070 registered awakened magicians (there are about 50,000 thought to be unregistered), only seven are ranked 1, of which 5 belong to the Tower of Magic, 1 is a felon and 1 is a high ranking member of the powerful guild Opion.
> 
> Psychics are descendants of magicians in that they only have one talent that eventually kills them because of the lack of magic.


End file.
